


Malfoy

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of Bare Skin, Albeit Under The Covers, Art, Implied Voyeurism, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Pencil, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: Inspired by Lumos and my rather ridiculous obsession with and love for Malfoy's leg dangling off the bed in That Particular Wanking Scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lumos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909155) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



> Lovely anon, your fic was divine! I hope you don't mind me getting my fingerprints on Draco <3

_*_

_Malfoy let out a low throaty moan and then stilled. It looked as if his leg was trembling a little, his body held taut as if right on the edge. Another sound bubbled up from his chest, but still he didn’t move, except to throw his arm over his head to grip one of the bedposts._

\- Lumos

_*_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! Come find me on [LJ ](http://shiftylinguini.livejournal.com/profile/)or [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)<3


End file.
